Han Solo/journal
A timeline of events for the Han Solo FC. Events are in reverse chronological for quick access. 2009 / 18 ABY September *'September 29th - '''Once again within the Outsider Club, Han sat with Leia Organa Solo, Luke Skywalker, Jessalyn Valios, and Lyra, spending some much needed down time in the company of friends and family. Joining them were Roe Lanciu and Vengan Draelis. *'September 28th - 'In the Outlander Club on Coruscant, Han awaits the arrival of Paul Nighman. Joining the man once he sat down to enjoy a day of drinking, the two converse about the happenings at the Switchblade, and Paul's alleged previous encounter with Ehlias. *'September 26th - 'Arriving at the Switchblade Cantina on Coruscant for it's grand opening after recieving a new owner, Han is soon greeted by the owner Ehlias Cross and his girlfriend Rena Sarrabi. Finding her way to the cantina also is Ysanne Da'Res, keeping a silent vigil on the festivities, as well as Paul Nighman. Upon seeing Ehlias, Paul draws a blaster, stating Ehlias turned him over to Darth Malign, and wishing to persue a citizen's arrest of the man. Han managed to disarm Paul, and calm the man so that no arrests or deaths occured that night. *'September 21st - 'In Westport on Coruscant, once again the Millenium Falcon is undergoing repairs. Once again, Han is sidetracked from his quest for parts, this time by Skye Ralient and Noval Colton. Threats by an angry Wookiee soon breaks up the conversation, sending Han scurrying into town for those supplies. *'September 19th - 'A banquet for the orphans of Coruscant is held at the Skysitter on Coruscant, and Han arrives with Jessalyn Valios. Among those gathered to support the event are Senator Riley Chambre, Jedi Master Noval Colton, and Padawan Ian Inrokana. *'September 17th - 'Out to lunch with two good friends - Luke Skywalker and Vengan Draelis - the trio is soon joined by Padawan Lyra just as Luke and Draelis have their shots of Outer Rim Redeye - shots including pepper and snorting hotsauce. With some persuasion, Han joins them in the act, and much hillarity ensues. *'September 16th - 'Returning finally to Ord Mantell, the one time smuggler catches up with his wife, Leia Organa Solo, for the first time since she had been taken captive by the Emperor. The couple spoke of past adventures, and recent, and Leia told Han of her time in the Emperor's clutches, and of Luke's ordeal in the final battle for Coruscant. *'September 13th - 'Arriving on Coruscant, the Millenium Falcon sits upon the tarmac of Westport undergoing emergency repairs. With Chewbacca roaring at him, Han tries to make his way into the city to attain supplies when he's waylaid by Vengan Draelis, and catches sight of Krackor Reincus. Meanwhile, Sha'dria, drawn by Chewbacca's bellows, offers to help with repairs, and the Wookiee informs Han that she will be tagging along on the next jump. Bystander Proyas Keller took it all in with a critical eye, and quiet tongue. *'September 10th - 'Within the bowels of the city of Bestine, Han runs into a group of children playing a game similar to dodgeball. Invited to participate by a youth named Sean Riggs, Han steps in, purposefully taking a hit in lieu of Sean when down to the final trio. Prevailing as the victor, Sean refrains from entering the next bout, electing instead to speak with the man. In the end, Sean informs the man that he's 'pretty cool'. *'September 8th - 'At Bestine's starport on Tatooine, Han has a chance meeting with a Cathar by the name of Vidya. Learning the races have concluded, Vidya laments having to find somewhere else to go and nothing to do, but soon the offer of drink leads them both to a local cantina. *'September 4th - 'Again finding himself in the Krayt Pearl Cantina, Han finished cleaning up a game of sabacc before heading over to the bar. There he finds the Lord of the Wheel, Sadim Gnik, swoop racer Can-Cell Ghost, and Jamta Kisac. It seems like a calm night of drinking, until Carnylla Distayre arrived in full Mandalorian armor, prompting a reaction from Solo, demanding her business. Jamta was ready to arrest Han, when Vengan Draelis, in the guise of the mercenary Trenton, interjected some words as Han calmed, offering drinks for all. The remainder of the night passed uneventfully. *'September 3rd - 'Now in Anchorhead, Han finds himself in the Krayt Pearl Cantina, sitting at the bar with the Falleen Sri'sti Xeelah, and the woman Arani Cattington. Small talk ensues about cargo shipments, and illicit goods. *'September 2nd - 'Arriving on Tatooine, Han makes for Chalmun's Cantina. Therein, he finds an array of people, including Katja Doom, Gavin Shai, Jonse Kirby, Darth Maelstrom (AKA: Salin Fawzy), James Saugustu, and Ravinia Eltsin, as well as latecomers Ti'Ilandria Di-Inaris and Felion. Joining the group of people for drinks, a fight ensues between Darth Maelstrom and Han; a fight which Gavin attempts to end swiftly with blasterfire aimed at Solo himself. Using the Dark powers of the Force, Darth Maelstrom drives everyone to fear, before pronouncing words of warning to Gavin that he shall come for the man who interfered. *'September 1st - 'In space not far from Coruscant, aboard the Millenium Falcon, Han meets with Barrien Thrask and Rena Sarrabi concerning the fiesty redhead. He commends Rena on her hard work, and her ability to do her job. Barrien already knows of the altercation between the two outside of the Outlander Club, and informs Han he is lucky to walk away from the encounter; a view Han does not quite share. August *'August 31st - 'Later in the day, out for a stroll to check on repairs to Coruscant, Han finds himself at the Senate Rotunda where he is told by Enth Sang - the technician in charge of getting the Senate computers up and running, having been working late - that 'Civilians' are not permitted there. Having Snal'Fashtalli Teague-Ikihsa call him 'Sir', and Jessalyn Valios vouch for his being allowed there, it takes some moments for Enth to realize just who the man is. Conversation ensues. *'August 31st - 'After leaving the Outlander Club, his departure is followed swiftly by a vacated denizen, and the fiery redhead Rena Sarrabi, as well as her companions Mico Finn, and Lasbel N'isha and her droid. After recognizing Han as the man whom she had pinned to a wall with a double vibroblade some two years prior, and the man's status, Rena lost her composure. Her friends departed on the heels of her drawing of a whip, leaving her to face Han Solo and her own temper alone. *'August 30th - 'At night, the Outlander Club on Coruscant drew Han to the gambling tables, where he upset more than a few people by liberating their credits. Once he retreated from gambling to the bar, he paid for a round of drinks for those present, including the Marines Mella Drevall and David Trask, as well as the Jedi Master Jessalyn Valios. Jessalyn seemed upset over something, and Han promised to speak with her later on the matter before the conversation turns to Leia and a few good-natured jibes before Han returns to liberating credits. *'August 30th - 'On Coruscant, Han has a chance meeting with a Bothan by the name of Norr Plot'vys, a Lafrarian named Cylin Tendra, and a man called Kyndelynn Kya. Kyndelynn speaks of his surprise in returning to his home planet of Coruscant to find it liberated from the Empire, and Han confesses he came in search of his wife. *'August 29th - '''Han went to the Drunken Piglet on Thyferra, and met an old friend Sha'dria, as well as meeting the former New Republic Senator Alyxander Archadaes and the Twi'lek Majordomo Li'lith. Conversation topics of note included Li'lith and Alyxander working for Zorbo the Hutt, Zorbo 'owning Li'lith's soul for the time being', and both of them attempting to recruit Sha'dria. Category:FC Journals